


Dads Should be Guardians

by sweetbabywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabywolf/pseuds/sweetbabywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about how Stiles was forever giving Scott's dad hell and the first time he called him an asshole because he knew Scott was too nice to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads Should be Guardians

Stiles grimaces as he watches Scott trip and fall face first on the court. He is about 97 percent sure that it was Jackson’s fault. But Scott just gets up and gives him a dopey grin and thumbs up sign. Then he runs, limbs flailing, after the other team. They both know he’s probably never going actually get to shoot or even dribble the ball. Scott glances at the bleachers between runs across the court. Stiles knows who he’s looking for.

            He looks at the scoreboard the game is almost over. He lets his shoulder slump down and his head fall as he lets out a long breath. He doesn’t have to play. He would feel bad that his dad came to watch sit on the bench- again- but he keeps telling him that he doesn’t have to take of work for these things. Besides he’s only eleven; he’ll be good at a sport someday.  

            As the buzzer sounds the ball goes through the nest with a _swish._ Jackson would score the winning shot at the very end. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the team tackle him in a group hug with Danny in the lead. It is beyond Stiles how someone as cool as Danny is friends with Jackson. That would be like Scott being friends with Jackson. He gets up and shuffles over to the rest of the team so he can shake everyone’s hand and high-five Scott.

Afterwards they walk over to meet his dad. His dad looks exhausted but greets them with a smile.

“Good job, boys!”

“I didn’t actually play, Dad.”

“You were moral support, and Scott played well.”

“Oh, so you missed the trip?”

“I thought maybe no one saw that.” Scott mumbled looking down.

Stiles sticks his tongues out and bumps him with his shoulder.

“I’m sure not too many people saw; they were probably watching me siting and not playing at all.”

Scott beams at Stiles because of course Stiles would try to make him feel better even if it risked his own pride. But before he can respond he is interrupted.

“You coming home with us Scott? You’re mom said she won’t be off till late. I can order a pizza and maybe we can watch Star Wars.”

“That’s okay, sir.” he says as he looks around the gym, “I’m supposed to go home with my dad.”

Stiles’ dad frowns and Stiles can feel a deep sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I don’t think he made it out buddy.” the Sheriff says as he lays a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“But he knows that I got to play tonight. He _promised_ he’d be here.”

His dad opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by Scott’s dad walking up to them.

His brown hair is perfect as always and his tie is still on. Scott’s dad was just promoted, and Stiles wonders how he gets work done and still manages to look so nice. He knows that by the time he’s done with his pre-algebra homework he’s a mess.

Scott’s dad nods at the sheriff and glances at Stiles.

“Sorry Scott, I thought I’d be able to make it. I got a little carried away with work.”

“That’s okay, Dad! I know work is important.” But Stiles doesn’t miss the slight crack in Scott’s voice or the way he is blinking real fast so he doesn’t cry in public. Stiles is always crying in public. But Scott is strong and happy for them both.

Before Stiles knows it his lip is curling and he kicks his basketball shoes that were by his feet. They skitter across the floor.

“Stiles-” He can hear the warning in his Dad’s voice but he doesn’t care.

“You’re an asshole Mr. McCall. And you know it. Everyone knows it. My dad is here every game and I haven’t played at all. Scott’s mom is always here when she says she’ll be. You suck at being a dad and I hope you don’t have any more kids, because you’re an asshole.

He feels his dad grip his hand around the scruff of his shirt and pull.

“Sorry Jack. He doesn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” Mr. McCall’s voice is sharp and it briefly reminds Stiles of a doctor’s voice. The voice that told him he had to let go of his mom’s hand over and over again until he finally yelled “She’s gone.”

“Scott and I are going home. I’ll take you out to dinner, Son. Have a good night Deputy. Take it easy it would be a shame if Stiles had to call someone to take care of you again.”  And with that he turned his heel and left dragging Scott with him.

His dad let out a sigh and loosened his grip on his shirt. “I don’t want to hear you call anyone an asshole again Stiles. Even if they are one.” 


End file.
